Relations II
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info To regain a position for the Ellenstein in the upper class, please go and talk to the key figures of the noble families. Mr. Gonzalo is also on your target list. Objective Talk to Gonzalo at the ball. Hint: Gonzalo seems to be looking at Alan. Rewards EXP +5 000 Silk Slippers x1 Notes The quest can be progressed by finding and talking to Alan at any ball. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Alan entitled "To Lady Ellenstein" that reads: :Dear Lady Ellenstein, this is Alan! Um...... I don't write to nobles very often, so I'm not sure if my wording is appropriate... But it was nice dancing with you! Being friends with you is... great too! Hah... I hope I didn't use any rude words, though I don't think you would mind that. That's it, I am very much looking forward to seeing you next time! Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: So you are going to access the Jorcastle family? I remember you had some conflicts with Miss Lynna... Magda: The rumors have been greatly exaggerated... But the Duke seems to support us to come back. Eliza: Don't be too optimistic... The support from the nobles is as swaying as the wind. Magda: I'll try my best to make the Duke stand firm in supporting us. Eliza: I'm glad to hear that, my girl. But for now, the most important thing is to win somebody over in each force. Magda: You're right, mom. I already have a target. Eliza: So, are you planning to get in touch with the Jorcastles? I remember that you had a conflict with Lady Lynna? Magda: Yeah. This time I will try her brother... Eliza: Gonzalo Jorcastle? I heard he's a weirdo... Magda: I can handle weirdoes as long as he doesn't refer to me as a Hard-Pressed Family member. Eliza: ...Thank you for your hard work. Magda: I'll do my best for the Ellenstein family... Story Chat 2 Gonzalo: Hmm... We've met quite often lately. Magda: Is my presence bothering you, Viscount Jorcastle? Gonzalo: More or less... You are blocking my chance of finding the lovely guardsmen... Magda: Lovely?! Gonzalo: If you see Mr Alan from the City Guard... Nothing... Help yourself. Excuse me. Magda: (He got his attentions on other things... It makes me headache...) (He mentioned he wanted to meet Alan... Is he...) (Shall I try Alan?) Story Chat 3 Magda: Mr. Alan, we haven't met for a while. May I have a dance with you? Alan: Ah... I'm really bad at dancing. Magda: It's okay... I'm so happy. Thank you, Mr. Alan, for the dance. Alan: No, no, it's me who should say thank you... Without Lady Ellenstein's advice... Gonzalo: Alan, someone is looking for you over there... Alan: Ah, sorry, Lady Ellenstein. Please excuse me for a minute. Magda: Go ahead. Gonzalo: Lady Ellenstein, we've met quite often lately. Magda: Hmm... You mean... Gonzalo: Since we've met, we might just have a small chat. I don't want to be called out of fashion. Magda: Fashion...? Gonzalo: You are a very fashionable topic among single noblemen, including some young civilian males. Though this is boring. Magda: Ah-ha-hah... Viscount Jorcastle, what topic are you interested in? For example, the war Mr. Alan joined? Gonzalo: Exa... Cough... Anyway, let's talk about something else. Your family is likely to return to the noble order, right? Magda: This is hard to say. But of course, we'd love to... Gonzalo: I think you have a good chance. Finsel's social circle is quite boring these days. It's fun to have a few more hard-pressed nobles like you. Ah... Please excuse my language. Magda: (Hard-pressed noble... Sounds better than hard-pressed families... This is a small progress... Ha-hah) Gonzalo: Catch you later! Share with me something about the Ellenstein family next time. Magda: Deal. I do have some interesting things to share with you. Story Chat 4 Magda: Phew... Can't believe Mr. Alan is actually the weak point of Viscount Jorcastle... Juven: Not many women can talk cheerfully with him. I'm impressed, my beautiful Eyas, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Wow! Viscount, how could you evesdrop on me again? Juven: Same here, my beautiful eyas. Magda: (It is pretty awkward every time I see the viscount ever since last time I inquired about his emotional life...) Juven: So... The Ellenstein family has started paving the road to back to the noble order? Magda: Nothing is a secret for you. Juven: Great. Are you going to tell me the glorious history of the Ellenstein family? Magda: Only if you are interested... Juven: I always have time for your stories, my beautiful, kind, elegant, sexy, funny, interesting, adorable, and pure Magda Ellenstein. Where shall we start? Your mother's love history? Magda: That won't be necessary. Does my mom have a love history? Juven: Not yet. Magda: ...What do you mean by not yet? Juven: I mean I can make up one right now. Magda: ...Shut your mouth. Stop making up stories! Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2